Dragon Ball: A New Hope- Episode 1: A New Hope
Dragon Ball: A New Hope - Episode 1: ''A New Hope'' is the first episode of the first season of Dragon Ball: A New Hope. Transcript (Everybody is on a cliff waiting for Goku) (Goku comes in) Goku: Hey, guys! Gohan: Hey, dad! Chi-Chi: Goku! I'm so glad you came back! Goku: Chi-Chi, relax! I was just shopping like you told me too! (what Chi-Chi thought) Goku: Chi-Chi wants apples, bananas, oranges, broccoli that Gohan wouldn't eat and cake that Gohan would definitely eat. (what actually happened) Goku: TAKE THIS FREIZA! KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAA! (present day) Chi-Chi: Goku, where is the food? Goku: On the table! (Goku got the food after he killed Frieza). Gohan: Cake! Chi-Chi: Gohan! Eat your broccoli! Gohan: I don't like broccoli. Chi-Chi: But you have too? (A portal opens) (A monster comes out) Bulma: What is that thing? Monster: The name's Janu! Master Roshi: Janu? Old friend... Goku: Friend? Janu: Yes... Recognize me, Goku? Goku: Actually, you look like Janemba... Janu: He's my brother, melon head! Goku: Listen... Just go crawl in a hiding spot... I don't really care... After I beat Frieza while I was outside I think I'm pretty great now. Chi-Chi: Frieza?!? Goku: Long story. Janu: Blah blah blah... I'll give you a sample of my power and then you crawl into a hiding spot... (Janu charges his Ultra Power Wave and destroys three-hundred islands) King Kai: I sense a strong power coming from Earth... A power more then Frieza, All of Cell's forms and my crazy monkey! Bubbles: OOOOOOOHHHHHH! King Kai: Exactly... Janu: What do you think now, melon heads? Goku: That was extreme! How can somebody have a power level like that? Janu: Just words... Little Goku... I only used a quarter of one power! Goku: To destroy you, we need the Z-Fighters! Janu: You still will not destroy me, Saiyan! Vegeta: Let's just check his power level to see what's happening... (Vegeta faints) Goku: (takes a scouter Vegeta had in his pocket) Let's see his power level... IT'S OVER 9,000... Bulma: So... Goku... I'm not done... Over 9,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 and counting! King Kai: Goku! Don't fight him! You'll die for sure if you fight him! Gregory: Even the hammer won't work! I still have the bump from when he bonked me! King Kai: Touch my shoulder and talk to Goku while I sort things out... Gregory: (touches King Kai's shoulder) Goku! Can you hear me? Janu: I hear it... Gregory: King Kai! I heard Janu! Goku: Gregory? Is that you? Gregory: Yes! Do not fight Janu! His power level is over the limit! You can fight him when your get your power level going up! Goku: Janu's... Gone... Gregory: He just teleported to an island... We can still sense his power... Goku: Oh. Gregory: I hear footsteps... Janu: Behind you... Cricket... (Gregory looks behind him and sees Janu with a mallet) Janu: (bonks Gregory on his bump several times with ease holding the mallet) Hehehe... (Janu throws the mallet at King Kai's car and house) King Kai: Janu! Janu: Muahahaha! Goku: King Kai! Gregory! No! Janu: Now for Gohan... Gohan: Daddy! What's going on? Goku: Earthquake! Janu! (The island they are standing on crumbles to the water) Master Roshi: I'm drowning! Why is there a statue in there? Who cares! Just fly and pull me up! Goku: (pulls Roshi up and takes the others to an island) Statue: Why don't they ever help me? Even if I was trapped inside a boy's game I'm not evil! I'm lonely! Man, have I met with a terrible fate! Jadusable: (walks along a path) Oh no! BEN! (runs to another island) BEN: Why is a monster heading towards me? Janu: If I help you would you make these stupid letters into a paragraph? BEN: Get me out of the water and I would. Janu: Fine. (Janu lifts BEN out of the water) BEN: Thanks! Janu: No problem... Do the paragraph attack thingy... BEN: Alright! (blasts a ray at the words) Janu: Almost there... BEN: There, Janu! Paragraph, done! Janu: Yes... Muahahahahaha! Now... I destroy Jadusable! BEN: Why? Janu: Because I'm the destroyer of worlds! Not you! Goku: Weird statue. Alright Janu... I put the words back together... Hey, statue! BEN: Yes? Goku: Could you get rid of Janu? BEN: Yeah. KAMEHAMEHA! (KAMEHAMEHA blasts him) (The blast is very slowly consuming the island one-by-one and the screen turns white for three minutes) (The white screen slowly fades out to show Janu, not injured in any way) BEN: That's the only trick I know! Janu: Weak child... Weak... BEN: Take that back! I'm the new hope to destroy you! Janu: I am not amused, child! I have to get to the Antagonist's First Martial Arts Tournament! (Janu teleport to the Martial Art's for Antagonists) Janu: I'll knock all of you antagonists down... Super Special Beam Cannon X10! (Janu knocks all of the villains into the audience and one villain lands in an island full of animals) Villian 1: You... Monster... Villian: 2: Like... Janemba... With a tail of Cell's! Villian 3: I'm in an island... full of animals... Animals! Villian 4: Why... Villian 5: What he... Said... Janu: I am the world's antagonist... Your weaklings and all of your power levels combined are 900,000,000! Less then mine... I'll claim my trophy and leave... Not before blowing this entire stadium to pieces! Goku: I sense a strong power level coming from the Antagonist Tournament... Every other villain's power level just disappeared... Did Janu... Destroy them? Janu: Make your visit worthwhile... I'm coming for you, Goku! Narrator: To be continued... Category:Dragon Ball: A New Hope Category:Article Stubs Category:Dragon Ball: A New Hope Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If Category:Needs Work